1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray diagnostic device for mammography of the type having an arm for an x-ray tube and a subject table as well as a compression plate arranged between the x-ray tube and the subject table and which is displaceable along the arm, the arm being rotatably mounted to a stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostic device of this type is known from European Application 0 370 089. In an x-ray examination of a breast of patient, the goal is to achieve as good an image quality as possible with the least possible x-ray radiation dose. In order to achieve this, the breast to be examined is compressed, by clamping it between the subject table and the compression plate. Because the thickness of the breast is thereby decreased, the x-ray radiation dose can be reduced. The force of the compression plate against the breast is in the range of 10 to 20 kg, so the examination involves pain and unpleasantness for the patient. Some of the pain that is caused by the compression of the breast is due to the fact that the breast often adheres to the subject table and/or the compression plate, so that folds in the skin are caused on the breast. Such adhesion of the breast can also prevent the breast from evenly spreading out between the subject table and the compression plate, which also prevents an optimal reduction of the breast thickness from being achieved.